


Mine

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Branding, Breast Fucking, Claiming, Comeplay, Doggy Style, Dom Twelve, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, HeavyKnifeplay, Hot Iron Branding, Kink, Knifeplay, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Painplay, Rape, Rimming, Sub Clara, Submissive, Torture, facesitting, force, master - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHOUFFALDI<br/>Dom!Twelve Sub!Clara. The Doctor doesn't like Danny. At all. Clara is his and she will be his, even if he has to force her into it.<br/>I TAKE PROMPTS/SUGGESTIONS- Don't be afraid to ask for anything... Anything.<br/>To satisfy the kinks that some people may have....<br/>RATED: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Set after Mummy on the Orient Express. This will be HeavyDom!Twelve and HeavySub!Clara  
THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE YOUR ACCOUNT TO SOMEONE ON TUMBLR TO SHARE TOGETHER... Recommended for mature readers!  
May contain:  
Anal/Oral  
Knifeplay  
Bloodplay  
Comeplay  
Masturbation  
Bondage  
& more

(SUGGESTIONS/PROMPTS ARE WELCOME!)

Clara's POV  
I entered the TARDIS to find the Doctor leaning on the console,"Have fun at work?" He asked.

"It was okay, I guess."

"How's, PE?"

"His name is Danny, Doctor." I huffed in annoyance.

"Don't care." He replied as he walked towards me.

"Well you should care. Maybe you should respect him more considering that he is my boyfriend!"

He shrugged, "Still don't know why I should care for a useless pudding brain." His voice became lower than usual.

"Why do you look down upon humans, Doctor?"

"Not all humans." He replied. He then turned and exclaimed, "Now! I'll be back in a minute... Or ten minutes... Or an hour. Who knows? Time does pass quickly!" He walked away, into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" I called. I wanted to talk to him about his habit of calling humans 'pudding brains'. I groaned as I leaned on the console.  
I stood waiting for about ten minutes before talking to the TARDIS, "Where is he!? I know he's trying to avoid our conversation. Just show me where he is!"

'If that's what you really want...' The TARDIS replied, telepathically. A screen turned on and I glared at it before my eyes widened at the sight. I bit my lip.

The Doctor was in my TARDIS bedroom, laying on his back on the bed with a hand wrapped around his cock. My breathing momentarily stopped... Since when were there cameras in my room!? A smirk appeared on the Doctor's face as he momentarily stopped pumping himself.

"Clara..." He started, "I'm not an idiot. I know you're watching." I quickly turned the screen off and headed for the door. Of course they were locked.

"I swear..." I mumbled, "Let me out you grumpy old cow!" I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and teeth latch onto my neck. Hard.

He muttered as he removed his mouth, "Why do you think I've been calling you 'My Clara', hmmm?" He started. I felt like couldn't breath. "You belong to only one person, Clara. And who is that one person?"

I gulped audibly, "D-Danny."

He growled lowly, "Wrong answer, Oswald." He bit down harder than he did before on the same spot. I let out a short sound of pain as I felt blood, "Who do you belong to?" He asked once again.

I shivered, "You." I whispered.

He continued to bite in the same spot, causing the pain to intensify, "Sorry? I couldn't quite hear you."

"You!" I said louder.

"Good." He placed his tongue on the blood. He then quickly pulled away, "Now go and canoodle with your boyfriend!" He exclaimed as he strode to the console and pulled a lever. Seconds later we landed. "Here we are! PE's flat!"

"I can't go out there like this!" I complained as I placed a hand over the severe bite mark, blood still dripping. It still brought pain... But somehow pleasure.

He shrugged, "Not my problem."

I glared at him, "And why the hell did you do that?!"

"Well... Now that you know what I do on a daily basis, I thought it would be the right time to tell you that you were mine and nobody else's." He explained.

"D-Daily basis?" I questioned.

He smirked as he leaned on the console, "When you're not here, Clara. I go in your room and just imagine the things that I would do to you." I then bit my lip, a lot more seductively than I originally intended.

A knock. "Clara?" Danny called from the other side of the door. Shit...

The Doctor walked over to me before removing my hand from the bite mark. He whispered, "Remember who you belong to, Oswald." He placed his tongue onto the large cut, causing it to sting like hell. Sending jolts throughout my body. He used his teeth and tongue to widen it.

"S-stop." I whispered.

He pulled back, "Oh, PE will definitely leave you if he sees this nasty thing on your neck, my Clara." He tutted before turning and heading back into the depths of the TARDIS. 

He clicked his fingers before he left the room, causing the TARDIS doors to doing open. I instantly placed my hand over the bite.

"Hey, Clara. Looks like the Doctor dropped you off a day late." Danny said as I stepped out of the TARDIS.

"O-oh, yes. Well he seems to do that doesn't he?" I replied nervously.

He have me a confused look, "Is your neck okay?"

"Oh yeah." I said. Luckily my hand was covering the mark, "Just aches a bit. Must have slept on it funny."

Danny's confused look then turned into a concerned look, "I-is that blood?!" He questioned. Fuck... Some blood was still slowly pouring from the wound.

"It's nothing to worry about! Trust me, Danny. Please." I pleaded.

He then gently moved my hand away from my neck, "Clara!?" He exclaimed, anger clearly in his voice.

"No no no, Danny. It's not what it looks like, I promise." I replied quickly, "I didn't cheat on you or anything. It was the Doctor, he-"

Danny cut me off, "He did this to you?! Of course he did!"

"Danny-"

"No, Clara. He did that to you against your will! That is classed as illegal, you know? He has no right to do things like that to you!" Images of the Doctor 'claiming' me flashed in my mind... Images of him... In my room with his hand on his- "Well, Clara?!" Danny cut me out if my thoughts.

"Huh, sorry what?"

"What are you going to do about it? You can't keep travelling with him if he's going to continue these antics!"

"He's probably just going through some things right now, Danny. I've known him for quite some time and he had never done anything like this before. Let me just talk to him. Okay?" I persuaded.

He groaned, "Fine, Clara. But if he pulls anymore stunts like this then I forbid you from travelling with him!" I nodded in understanding. He pecked me on the lips before I turned and headed back into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind me.  
I let out a sigh of frustration as I headed into the corridors. I went to the one place I knew he would be... My room. I gulped and my breathing hitched as I reached the bedroom door. 

"Oh, Clara!" I heard his moans come from the room. A few seconds passed before he called, "Come in, Clara, I know you're out there."

I sighed before shakily opening the door. I held my breath as I spotted him on my bed, half naked. I turned back to him. "What's wrong, Clara?" He asked, "Would it make it any easier if I put my trousers back on."

"Yes actually. Yes it would!" I exclaimed. I heard him shuffle about behind me as he put his clothes back on. I let out a sigh, "You know what? No. I'm leaving, Doctor." I said as I took a step forward, I was then suddenly pulled back by my waist... One hand was securely around my waist and the other held a knife to my throat, "D-Doctor?" I squeaked.

"Sh... It's not very smart to move around a lot when you have a knife to your throat." He said. A tear fell from my eye, he soon wiped it away with the flat side of the knife, "Clara. Just admit it. I know you want me. You've wanted me ever since I regenerated, anybody could see it." He wasn't wrong.

"No." I muttered: lies.

"But you do. You see..." He started as he put the knife back to my throat, applying more pressure than last time, "The thing about being a Time Lord... Is that I can read your mind. Loud and clear. You're practically screaming 'Fuck me' in your head right now."

He then quickly turned me around and forcefully pressed his lips to mine. He pushed his tongue through my lips and caressed mine. A moan accidentally left my mouth, "See?" He said as he pulled away, "I told you that you want me." Fuck yeah. A helluva lot more than Danny, that's for sure. 

"I also know..." He started as he nibbled behind my ear, "that you touch yourself and pretend that it's me. That's why I installed cameras into your room to catch all the dirty things that someone like you shouldn't be doing."

The Doctor's POV  
I put my hands underneath her shirt and rested them on her bare hips, "All you have to do is say: Stop." I told her. I waited... Expecting her to say it but... She didn't. I used the knife to rip her shirt off, leaving her in her bra and trousers. "Still don't want me to stop, huh? Sometimes the control freak, needs to be controlled."  
Surprisingly, I could see that her nipples had hardened underneath her bra, "Looks like you aren't just scared of the knife." I said, rubbing her cheek with the flat side of it. Her eyes were widened in fear, "Well I hope you're scared. Cause you should be." I said with a threatening tone. I reached round and skilfully unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor in the process, "You are beautiful, Clara." I said as I placed the very tip of the knife on her right nipple.

"Oh, fuck..." She finally breathed out.

I chuckled in response, "I bet it would hurt if this knife pierced the skin here." I told her as I circled her nipple with the tip of the knife, "I wouldn't hurt you, Clara. Well... I would. But I wouldn't cause you extreme or life threatening pain." I pressed the tip of the knife harder into the left nipple, "All I have to do is apply a little bit more pressure and the skin would break. Would you like that, my Clara?" She didn't answer, "Would. You. Like. That?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, Doctor." She said, breathless.

"Correct answer." and I did just that. I applied more pressure. She let out a cry mixed with pain and pleasure, nuts mostly pain. I instantly removed the knife and placed my mouth over the nipple, quickly sucking away the blood. After she stopped bleeding, I pulled away.  
I then proceeded to remove her trousers and knickers. I licked my lips as I placed the tip of the knife on her clit, "Oh my fucking god." Clara whispered. I removed the knife, obviously I wouldn't cut her down there... Unless she asked me to.

"Lie on the bed on your stomach. Now." I ordered. She quickly obliged, her face buried into the pillows. I placed the knife on the nightstand.  
I then walked over to the wall and opened a secret compartment, I took out some rope. I headed back over to the bed and spread her legs, tying her ankles to the bed. I spread her arms and tied them to the bed aswell, "I wouldn't move too much. The ropes will DEFINITELY burn." I told her as I picked the knife back up. I lightly ran the knife down her foot, she jolted in surprise, "Stop. Moving." I warned. I trailed the knife down her back, "Who owns you?" I whispered.

"You, Doctor." She whispered back. Clearly aroused and scared.

"I am your master now, Clara. However, I still have a duty of care to keep you safe." I assured. I returned the knife to the nightstand. I reached over and gently spread her butt cheeks apart, "Ever had anal, my Clara?" I growled.

"N-no." Her voice was shaky. Well... This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's POV  
I walked back over to the secret compartment. I pulled out a bottle which contained a clear substance. Clara turned her head and rested her cheek on the pillow to look at me, "W-What is that?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Well..." I started as I walked towards the bed and put the bottle next to the knife, "It's a special type of Gallifreyan lube. It's not meant to be used for anal but... I don't care. I will put it on myself and it will eventually get really hot, it won't hurt me... But it will definitely hurt you. It will burn your anus, my Clara." She gulped audibly, she was riddled with fear... But the look on her face also contained a hint of arousal, "If you make any noise, I will have to gag you. And we wouldn't want that..." I slowly picked up the knife and her eyes widened once more.

I walked to the end of the bed and used one hand to spread her cheeks. I then pressed the tip of the knife to her clenched and tight hole, "Don't." She muttered.

I raised my eyebrow. A smirk then came upon my face, "Are you telling me to stop, Oswald?" I questioned as I applied more pressure with the knife, she let out a yelp of surprise, "I know that I told you I would stop if you wanted me to... But I really hate being told what to do." I then quickly tossed the knife next to her face on the pillow, she momentarily stopped breathing, "I told you to be quiet, Clara. I'll give you one more chance." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out some fabric. I lifted her head slightly so I could blindfold her.  
I then reached into my coat pocket and retrieved the sonic screwdriver. I headed back to the end of the bed. I did it without any warning... I spread her cheeks once more and shoved the end of the screwdriver in. She let out a groan of pain. I pushed the button causing it to whirr and vibrate, "Fuck, Doctor..." She breathed. I removed the screwdriver and gave her one hard slap to her right ass cheek, leaving a huge red mark which would surely bruise.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" I growled in annoyance. Tears soaked through the fabric covering her eyes. I put the screwdriver back in my pocket before rummaging for the ball gag. After seconds of searching through my 'bigger-on-the-inside' pockets, I found the red ball gag.  
I forcefully shoved the ball into her mouth causing her to choke slightly, I tied it round the back of her head. 

I then picked up the knife from the pillow and put it on the nightstand once more, "Now... There is an eighty percent chance that this lube will tear your anus. Just a warning." I slowly undid my belt and let it crash to the floor, making sure that she heard. I removed my shoes and then my trousers and underpants in one swift motion.  
I instantly covered myself with the lube and waited for a few seconds for it to heat up. It soon heated up but of course it didn't hurt me at all.  
I kneeled in between her thighs, she shuddered in fear. I put my tip against her anus and she squirmed around uncomfortably at the immense heat, "The more you move, the more it will hurt." I shoved my cock deep into her without warning causing me to groan in pleasure. She moved around and small cries could be heard from behind the ball gag. I struck her hard on the right ass cheek once again, the original red mark now redder.

"This causes no pain to me, Clara. So stop moving and this will be over quicker than I originally intended." I told her as I pulled out and slammed back into her, full force. The heat was starting to intensify now, it would surely causing her anus to bleed later. I could see that she was biting down hard on the gag. I started to thrust in and out of her fast and hard, the friction and the heat would hopefully leave a scar. Mine. Not PE's. 

I slowed down and whispered, "Now I hope you make the right choice by telling PE that I own you. Not him. I will brand you if that's what it takes. And when I say brand... I mean with a hot iron, my Clara. Now you wouldn't want that so... I suggest you set things straight with your 'boyfriend'.  
After a few more thrusts I pulled out with a sigh. Her anus was gaping: red raw. I hovered a hand over her hole and immense heat was emitting, "That must hurt like shit, huh Clara? You won't be able to sit properly for weeks." I would clean myself up later. I put all my clothes back on before removing the ball gag from her mouth. I removed the blindfold, her breathing was laboured and her eyes were half shut, "Now... What do you say to your master, Clara!?" I exclaimed, hitting her right cheek again.

"Thank you!" She squeaked.

"Thank you...." I waited for her to correct herself.

She breathed, "Thank you, master." 

"Good." I muttered as I looked back at her anus, "Oh, only a little bit of blood, my Impossible Girl." I lifted my hand and regeneration energy started to emit around it, "I don't want your pretty ass to get infected, Clara. So I will heal you. But only to stop the bleeding, you will still feel the heat and intense pain when you move." I muttered, hovering my hand above her ass, watching the energy pour into her, "This energy however... Will intensify the heat." I growled. She instantly cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face. "Shh... It will be okay." I stroked her face with my free hand. 

Seconds later the regeneration energy died down. I untied her wrists and ankles and tossed the rope to the floor. I rolled her onto her back, she instantly tried to go back onto her stomach because of the pain that her back side was causing. I held a hand on her, stopping her from moving to her desired position. I softly placed my mouth on hers, gently nipping in her bottom lip. Surprisingly, she moaned in pleasure as she started to kiss back. I gently licked her lips, waiting for entrance, she opened her lips allowing me to caress her tongue with mine.  
I loved her. Definitely. Always have ever since I met her, after I regenerated the desire for her only increased. I pulled away and picked up the gag, lube and knife and put them in my pocket, "I'm giving you five minutes to get dressed. You have a 'boyfriend' to explain yourself to." I exited the room with a smirk on my face. I stood in the console room and waited... For five minutes exactly. I groaned when Clara was nowhere to be seen. I turned on a screen. She was lying on her stomach, still naked.

I marched towards her room and opened the door quickly, "Clara..." I gave you five minutes. I slowly approached her. I ran my fingertips along her stinging ass.

"Pl-please. Please don't, Doctor." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry? I thought I owned you."

She sighed, "You do."

"So?" I waited for her to answer.

"So you are allowed to do what you want with me." She finally whispered. I could tell that she got slightly turned on by all of this. PE doesn't stand a chance. 

"Good girl." I said as I dug a finger into her gaping asshole.

She clutched the sheets with her hands, "Oh, fuck..."

I chuckled low, "You secretly love the pain don't you, Clara?" I removed my finger. I slowly bent down and circled her hole with my tongue.

She lout a gasp of pleasure and pain, "Yes, master."

"Oh I love it when you call me me 'master'." I then moved away, "I'm giving you twenty minutes to get dressed. Otherwise... You will be hurting one hundred times more than you already are... You won't be able to stand without crying." I threatened. Her breathing stopped, knowing that I wasn't lying.

I waited in the console room. She appeared, five minutes late. She was wearing a white blouse and black baggy trousers. She clutched onto the railing as tears slipped through her eyes, "You're late." I said.

"S-sorry..." she muttered. I glared at her, "Sorry, master!" She corrected herself. I smirked and nodded. I walked towards her and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse so I could access her collar bone easily. I could tell that she was heavily turned on as she licked her dry lips, even though she was in intense pain.  
I leaned down and nibbled on her collar now, an unwanted moan escaping her lips as her grip on the railing tightened. I soon moved my mouth back up and bit down on the bite that was already present on her neck. I sucked on the wound, draining the little blood there. I pulled away and buttoned up her blouse.

"Remember. Danny doesn't own you. And if he touches you... I will leave and you will never see me again." I warned.

"N-no. I don't want you to leave." She said, worried.

"Then let Danny know who owns you. Let him know that I am the only one who will ever be allowed to control you. I tell you what to do and you will obey, otherwise I'll leave forever." I explained. She quickly nodded. I turned and headed to the console, putting in coordinates for her flat. Once we landed I held out a hand to her, she took it and stabled herself on me as we exited the TARDIS.  
Once we were in her sitting room I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me. She hisses in pain, I growled into her ear, "I love you."

"Wh-what?" She asked in shock.

"You heard. Now... What do you have to say to your master?"

"I love you too." she whispered. I could tell that she meant if 100%. I turned her around gently and placed my lips on hers, nipping every now and then.

"I'll be back whenever I feel like it." I told her as I headed back to the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains exhibitionism and light stripping.

The Doctor's POV

I quickly put the coordinates in for PE's flat. I exited the TARDIS and Clara was sitting on the sofa with a shocked expression.

"D-Doctor?" She squeaked as she stood up. I could sense that Danny was here too. He must be in the kitchen or something.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you anywhere near PE." I growled as I approached her.

"I er- I..." She paused, "S-sorry." She said in fear. I glared at her... Waiting for her to correct herself, she sighed as she looked, "Sorry, master." I lifted her chin up with my finger, "Please don't leave, Doctor." I smiled and I softly placed my lips on hers.

"I meant it, Clara. I do love you, okay?" I whispered as I pulled away.

"I-" she was cut off as PE entered the room.

"Clara?!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, hello, PE!" I said with a false smile. I could tell that Clara's heart was beating fast even though I wasn't touching her. I then put a hand on the back of her neck and brought my lips to hers.

"What do you think yo-" PE started.

I cut him off, "Hush now, PE. I'm just showing you that she belongs to me."

"Clara. You don't belong to him, you don't have to do what he says. He can't make you do anything you don't want to do, just stay with me and we can have a normal and healthy relationship." Danny explained. I could tell that Clara's core was aching for me... Not Danny.

"Now you see, PE. The problem is... She wants to be mine." I told him as I walked towards the TARDIS.

"That's not true. Surely." Danny hoped as he looked at Clara. Clara took a step towards him but stopped when she winced in pain, I smirked in victory. Of course she was still burning, "What did you do to her?" Danny asked as he started to walk towards Clara.

I quickly said, "Clara if you let him touch you I'm leaving!" Her eyes widened at the fear of me leaving forever. She quickly stepped back away from Danny, despite the pain.

"Clara, don't be stupid. You love me not him." Clara didn't answer him, "Right?" He questioned.

Clara nodded, "Right." My hearts broke. 

Clara's POV 

Oh shit... I turned to look at the Doctor who seemed to look hurt, "N-no, Doctor. I didn't mean that." The Doctor quickly turned around and went into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. Seconds later the TARDIS dematerialised.

"Clara..." Danny started.

I turned to look at him, "Danny." I sighed, "I'm.... Breaking up with you."

"Wait? What?!" He exclaimed angrily. My heart beat quickened as he placed his lips on mine, "No. You're not." He placed his hands on my waist. I would fight back but I was still in excruciating pain and it hurt to even move my foot slightly, "Tell me what he did to you, Clara. I promise I will be ten times better."

I shook my head, "N-no. You don't get to do things like this."

"But the Doctor does?!" He questioned in confusion and shock.

I managed to free myself from him, "Well... He did claim me after all."

"You never let me! Did you let him or did he force this bite upon you?"

"No I didn't let him. He did it against my protests. But now I've learnt to accept that I am his and always have been ever since we met two years ago."

"Clara, your delusional. He's forcing you into things."

"Yes he is. He practically tied me to a bed a few nights ago! But I am his, so I do what he wants."   
I then pulled out my phone and texted him, 'Doctor. Come back and take me away from Danny. I broke up with him. We can do whatever you want. I do love you, I was just nervous. X'

I then started to count down as I put my phone in my pocket, "Five. Four."

"Why are you counting down?" Danny questioned.

"Three. Two. One." Then there it was. The sound of the TARDIS, "He always comes back." I muttered. I really hope that being with the Doctor is a good idea... The Doctor pulled me in through the door and closed it straight after. He quickly sent us in the vortex. He then turned and wrapped his arms around my waist and started to place soft kisses on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck in response.

"Do you love me, Clara?"

"Of course I do. I just didn't want you and Danny to have a fight. I didn't think before speaking." I explained.

"Okay. Good." He pecked me on the lips once more before walking to the other side of the console and pressing different buttons. He could turn from loving and caring into fearful and dark within seconds. I had to be prepared for anything.

The Doctor's POV  
I smirked at her from the other side of the console, "Right." I said as I pulled one final lever, seconds later we landed somewhere, "My Clara. Have you ever heard of... 'Exhibitionism'?"

She bit her lip and nodded cautiously, "Yeah."

"Well. This planet is all about exhibitionism. And I am going to take you there. On this planet, males from different species come with their naked female slaves and/or partners." I explained as I walked towards her, "They also believe that woman should be put on a lead on this planet. They are treated like pets. But, the women do enjoy it." I started to unbutton her trousers, "You better not check anybody out when we go there. There is something in the air that has a heavy effect on humans, making them want other males slash females." I pulled her trousers down. I then palmed her through her already soaked knickers, "I will be the only person you want. Understand?"

"Y-yes, master." She understood instantly as her heartbeat increased. I lifted her sweater up and over her head and tossed it onto the console.

"You are beautiful, my Clara." I said as I took in the sight of her in her bra and knickers. She gulped in response. I unclasped her bra and lowered her knickers, "Yes yes yes. Very beautiful indeed." I mumbled. I took out a collar from my pocket and instantly clamped it around her neck, it restricted her breathing quite a bit, "Don't try to adjust it otherwise I will tighten it. Making it even harder for you to breath." I told her. I then brought out a lead and attached it to the collar, "I also have this..." I muttered as u showed her a device with a red button on it.

She breathed nervously, "What does that do?"

"I'll show you." I set it to the lowest setting and pressed the button. She yelped in surprise and tears fell from her eyes, "And as you can see... It electrocutes you. I'm going to put it on the highest setting. I will shock you with it if you anger me. It will hurt... It will hurt so much more than anything you have ever been hurt by."

"Master? What are we going to do on this planet?" She questioned.

"I have booked something special... You will allow me to do whatever I want to you whilst the public watches." I told her. She sighed and slowly nodded, "Other people may want to do things to you. But only if I allow them."  
I reached into my pocket, "One more thing..." I pulled out handcuffs. I stood behind her and clamped her wrists together. Tightly, "Perfect." I whispered into her ear, biting hard on her ear lobe.   
I grabbed the other end of the lead and pulled her forcefully toward the door. She choked from the sudden tightness. I opened the door. It looked like a normal Earth street. It was quite dark and many men were pulling their woman along by their leads.   
I stroked Clara's backside with my free hand and she winced in pain, "Still hurting, huh?" She nodded, "Good." I growled as I removed my hand. Clara's breath hitched and her eyes widened as she breathed in the aphrodisiac in the air, "Don't. Don't look at any other man with the same look you give me. Or I will shock you."

"Yes, master." She whispered as we started walking down the street. She tried her best to keep her eyes on me or on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Contains:   
> Heavy bondage  
> Extreme knifeplay  
> Oral  
> Anal beads  
> Whipping  
> Exhibitionism

NEED PROMPTS/SUGGESTIONS

The Doctor's POV

I looked down at Clara, she was biting on her lip. She looked up slightly and glanced at two human-like men walking by, "Clara..." I warned.

"S-sorry, Doctor." She replied quickly. I nodded, I decided to let her off just this once. Most of the people here were actually human. Humans from thousands of years into the future though, "Oh, god. My feet are killing me." Considering that she was waking bare foot on stones...

"You'll be fine. We're almost there." I assured tugging her towards a big building. We entered, a few people were standing in the reception. We walked to the main desk.

"Ah, Doctor." The man said, "We've been expecting you. Ten men have showed up to watch. Three men have showed up to join in, if that's okay with you."

"Perfectly fine." I replied.

"Okay. You are in room 12." He said with a smirk, "But first... Sign here please." He handed me some paper and a pen, "It simply says that we take no responsibility for any harm done to your partner here. It also says that the men are allowed to do what they want to her once you have finished." I nodded as I signed, I handed him back the paper, "You have two hours, sir. Enjoy yourself."

I lead Clara through some corridors. She was breathing heavily. I stopped in my tracks outside the door, I placed my hands on her shoulders, "You will get a kick out of this, Clara."

"B-but. They will hurt me... Won't they?" She asked with worry.

I nodded, "Once I'm finished with you. They are allowed to do whatever they like. It could in involve anything.... So be prepared for the next two hours, Clara." She was shaking with fear as we entered the room, I locked the door behind me. Three men were standing around the big bed in the middle of the room.There was also a variety of 'toys' and 'tools' on some shelves on the right side of the room. There were also one way mirrors on the left side of the room, the viewers were on the other side.   
I unclasped the lead but kept the collar on. I put the lead in my pocket. I also unlocked her handcuffs and placed them in my pocket. I lead her to the bed and she lay on her back. I looked between the three men with a smirk, "I'll have her for the first hour... You three can do whatever you want for the second hour." The men were clothed in jeans and shirts. They then nodded with devilish smirks and stood off to the side to watch.

I kicked off my shoes and then hovered above Clara, placing both of my hands on the pillow on either side of her head, "D-Doctor..." She whispered, "I'm scared."

"You should be. And this time... If you say stop to these men, they won't stop. They make it worse." I muttered before placing my lips on hers. The kiss was forceful and rough. Moments later she needed to breath but I continued anyway, choking her with my tongue occasionally. I pulled away and she looked at me as she heavily desired air, taking in large breaths.  
I lowered my hand and circled her clit with my fingers, she let out a sharp breath as she tried to hold in a moan. It was clear that everyone who was watching, including the three men in the room, were masturbating discreetly to the scene before them.

"Already wet for me, hmm Clara?" I whispered, as I applied pressure with one of my fingers to her clit.

"Fuck..." She moaned. I chuckled as I reached into my pocket for the item she probably feared most. A knife. Her eyes widened in fear. I ran the flat edge of the knife over her pussy and then dipped the tip of it slightly in between her folds. She held her breath, scared that if she moved she would get cut in a sensitive place. I removed the knife and brought it to my lips, tasting her pre-cum. I dipped it back in between her folds to get more.  
I then trailed the tip of the knife across her bruised lips, "Come on, Clara. Taste yourself. Now." I ordered. Her lips parted slightly and I slowly pushed the tip of the knife into her mouth before it rested flat against her tongue. The sharp tip millimetres away from the back of her throat. She dared to swallow. Bad decision as it almost caused the knife to graze her throat.

"Careful, Love." I said as I pulled the knife out of her mouth, "I don't want to kill you." I pecked her on the lips once more. I put the knife in my pocket as I stood up, I then walked over to the shelves. I looked over my shoulder at Clara's scared expression. She was frozen. I smirked. I looked back at my selection... Seconds later I approached Clara with the chosen tools behind my back.

"Lie down on your stomach, please." I said. She cautiously flipped over onto her stomach, "I'm not using lube for this, Clara... So you might need to be healed again later." I pushed the large anal beads into her anus.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan, "Master, please."

"Please what?"

"Please. I need to..." She moaned as I pulled the beads slowly out by the string, then pushed them back in.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to..." She was breathless.

"Okay. I know what you need." I muttered with a smirk. I flipped her onto her back and she moved uncomfortably because of the beads which were still inside. Her eyes widened as she realised that I was holding a horsewhip in my hand. She looked turned on, horny and petrified at the same time. Perfect combination.  
I trailed the whip down her stomach towards her folds. I rubbed her with the leather whip, eliciting moans from her mouth. I tossed the whip to the floor.

"I can't whip you yet." I said. "You'll just squirm too much."  
I spread her legs and tied them to the bed using rope again. I did the same to her arms, "You are my impossible girl." I whispered, softly kissing her on the lips. I reached the floor and picked up the whip. I stood at the end of the bed and instantly whipped her pussy, "Your bare skin will surely turn red raw and bruise, my Clara." I muttered as tears streamed from her closed eyes. I whipped her three more times on her delicate flesh.   
Cries escaped her mouth continuously. I felt a little bit of sympathy. I didn't want to appear weak in front of the other men but Clara always came first. I dropped the whip to floor. I knelt in between her thighs and leaned down. I cupped her cheeks with my hands, "Hey, Clara... Look at me." I whispered. She slowly opened her tear filled eyes, "You okay, babe?"

She whispered, "Yes, master."

I shook my head, "No, Clara. I genuinely want to know if you're okay."

"Stings like shit and I just want to rub the pain away." She said, voice cracking. I hopped off the bed and quickly untied her.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." I told her. She obeyed. She was in obvious pain from the anal beads which were still buried inside her. I kneeled on the floor in front of her and spread her thighs apart. I instantly put my lips on her clit and sucked softly. Her legs bucked and she gripped my hair in sudden arousal.  
Whilst my mouth worked on her clit, I shoved two fingers deep inside her. She let out a pained/aroused moan. I caused more pain by applying more pressure to her whipped flesh. I lightly nipped her clit, "Oh, fuck, Doctor." I swapped the roles of my fingers a mouth. My fingers vigorously rubbed her clit as I shoved my tongue inside her, "I love you so much." She exclaimed unexpectedly. I chuckled, sending vibrations through her. Moments later she released. I continued to eat her out for a few minutes. I then stood up.

"On the floor. On your knees." I told her. She followed the orders and got to the floor. The awkward position made her anus and pussy hurt. I stood, towering over her. She seemed to know what I wanted. She instantly undid my belt and pulled it off. She pulled off my trousers and underpants aswell. My aching erection was finally free. She licked her lips.  
I grabbed her hair and force the head into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she started to suck, tongue included, "Oh, Clara." I moaned. I suddenly shoved my cock deeper into her mouth. She tried to pull away because of the choking sensation that my cock was causing at the back of her throat. I held her head in place. She started to calm down and breathe through her nose.  
I forced my cock even deeper until my balls arrived at her lips.   
On her own accord, she started to suck up and down my shaft as she kneaded my balls with her hand.  
Moments later I started to spill in her mouth. I held her head until I fully released. Once I was finished she pulled off. Her mouth was wet and glossy.   
She licked her lips before she stood up. I picked her up, turned and threw her onto the bed. She groaned in pain as the anal beads went deeper inside of her, "Shit..." She breathed out. I flipped her onto her stomach. I grabbed the string and slowly started to pull out the large beads, she moaned in utter pleasure. Small drops of blood covered the beads.

"This is why we should've used lube." I chuckled menacingly. I then turned to the men, "She's all yours."

Clara held her breath awaiting the pain that was about to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains a bit of everything really...

PROMPTS/SUGGESTIONS NEEDED - they can be as wacky and weird and extraordinary as you want them to be!

Clara's POV

I was currently lying on my back on the floor. Two of the men then suddenly shoved their cocks deep into my vagina. I gasped as I tried to get used two cocks inside of me at the same time, it was quite difficult considering that they both started thrusting vigorously.  
The remaining man then kneeled above my head, he hovered over my body and forced his cock into my mouth, he continuously started mouth fucking me, his balls occasionally grazing my nose. There was so much pain but so much pleasure. Continuous moans occasionally managed to escape my mouth.   
I briefly opened my eyes and saw the Doctor approaching. He kneeled next to my widely spread thighs and started to rub my clit. Hard. Shudders continued to pass through my entire body. I instantly orgasmed. They continued, these men still had forty five minutes with me... I won't be able to move for weeks after this.  
The two men penetrated me as fast as they possibly could.

"You're going have so many orgasms, my Clara." The Doctor growled in that sexy accent of his as he continued to rub my clit. That was what was actually making me reach my peak... My clit is what really get me going.  
The man who was currently mouth fucking me let out a loud moan, pouring himself into my mouth. I choked as I tried to swallow it all. He then raised himself off me as the two cocks inside me spilled into me, causing me to orgasm once more. The two men retreated, my vagina stinging from the extreme expansion that it had experienced.

"I can make you orgasm again within seconds, Clara." The Doctor said, "Just by rubbing your sensitive and beautiful nub of your clit." He said sexually. He used two fingers and started if pinch the folds that covered the clit.

"Fuck fuck fuck." I moaned as I clutched onto the carpet below me. Suddenly, his fingers pulled away, leaving me on the edge. I groaned in displeasure. I then felt something cool on my folds. I held by breath as he slipped the knife into my folds.he gently rubbed my clit with the tip, I closed my eyes in hopes that he doesn't cut it. My heart pounded furiously.

"Something so small... Causes you so much pleasure." He said he he applied more pressure to the knife. I let out a long and loud moan, causing the other men to chuckle, "Would you like it if all four of us pushed deep into your anus, Clara?" He questioned deeply, still rubbing my clit with the knife. Honestly, my anus still hurt from the hot anal and the beads... "Because that's what you're getting next." He pulled the knife away. He lightly rubbed with his fingers and I released onto the carpet with a moan, "This is going to hurt you so much, Clara..." He picked me up and threw my onto the bed face down. I daren't move because of the pain that my mouth, pussy and anus were causing me.

He cautiously took the collar off me, "Don't want this to accidentally go off." He smirked as he tossed the collar to the far end of the room. He then tied my hands to the bed posts with rough leather, it felt worse than the ropes if I'm honest.   
I thought he was going to tie my ankles to the bed... But he didn't, "There's no point in tying your ankles. You will feel like your paralysed from the waist down during this experiment." He warned. I was scared yet excited. I dressed the pain but I also wanted it badly. "This is going to be so much worse than that time I gave you heated anal, Clara. Trust me."  
I turned my head and rested my cheek on the pillow. I watched him as he lowered his trousers and underwear. He covered himself in normal lube. He kneeled in between my thighs which I had already spread for him, "You're going to have to spread A LOT wider than that, Clara. There are four of us after all."  
The Doctor then unexpectedly reached underneath me and shoved something cool and wet extremely deep into my cunt, seconds later it started to intensely vibrate, "Oh. Fuck, yes." I breathed out as I buried my face into the pillows.  
I felt the Doctor shove three lubricated fingers into my anus. He started to spread his fingers. He was trying to make me big enough so I could handle four cocks at once. I couldn't stop moaning, muffled by the pillow.  
Without warning, he removed his fingers and pushed his hard, big cock deep into me, "Yes, my Clara. You are now gaping. You would only be able to sustain two cocks at once but I don't care. You're having four and it will DEFINITELY rip you apart. It could take months for you to heal."  
I couldn't concentrate, I was being penetrated by a vibrator as the Doctor kept his cock still in my anus. I then felt the bed shift and suddenly I was filled with another, "Oh my stars..." I moaned. A third one soon entered. I didn't want to know how they were pulling this off.   
I started to feel so much pain. I waited for pleasure to kick in... But it didn't. The final clock buried deep into me. Why were they all so fucking big? I tried to squirm underneath them but I couldn't... The Doctor was right, it definitely felt like I was paralysed from the waist down.   
Sleep started to overcome me. I felt a sharp strike against my ass, "Don't you dare fucking fall asleep, Clara." The Doctor warned. My clit started to throb with arousal even though I felt extremely pained. Suddenly, the four men pulled out and slammed into me simultaneously, "N-no. Stop." I whimpered.

"I warned you, Clara. Never tell a man to stop on this planet..." The Doctor said.  
They all started to pound into me. This time they weren't simultaneous, making the pain increase and increase. I felt blood trickle down the backs of my legs. Sobs escaped my lips whilst they continued.  
Soon they all reached orgasm and poured themselves into me. I felt filled. Completely. They pulled out one by one. My hole was surely open wide. I couldn't move my legs at all. The Doctor pulled the vibrator out of me aswell. I climaxed onto the bed once it was removed.  
I wanted to sleep... But I knew that that wasn't an option.  
Suddenly, the Doctor started fisting me. Hard. "Oh, fuck, master." I exclaimed, breathless. Pleasure started to return to the situation. I pulled his hand away and stood up. He untied my wrists. He forced me to stand but I instantly collapsed considering that I couldn't feel my legs. He picked me up and shoved me against the nearest wall. He dropped his bottoms and started to fuck me senseless into the wall. He dipped his head and started to kiss me deeply. I somehow managed to wrap my legs around him as he continuously thrust into me. I climaxed within seconds. He lay me down on the bed once again.

"Now. Touch yourself, Clara. Reach another orgasm." He ordered. I couldn't... My legs were hurting too much. He glared at me before forcing my legs apart, he hovered over me and pressed a knife against my throat, "God, you look hot with your pussy spread out like this. Do it."  
I lowered my hand downwards and started to rub my clit, softly. I choked on a moan. The men who were watching were masturbating, they were getting turned on by my pleasure and appearance.  
The Doctor kept the knife pressed to my throat, "No." He said. He used his free hand to move my hand away from my clit. I whimpered in protest, he lowered it to my vagina, "You will not use your clit to stimulate pleasure." He demanded. I nodded as I instantly started fingering myself with two fingers. Slowly at first. The pace soon quickened.

"Please, master..." I whispered.

"Hmm?" He wondered.

"I can't- please rub me. Please." I begged.

"Since you asked so nicely," he started to roughly rub my clit, causing jolts of pleasure to surge through my legs.

"Oh thank you, master." I moaned as my orgasm hit. I honestly didn't know how much more I could take. The Doctor moved away and stood up, leaving me flat on the bed. My fingers still curled inside me.  
One of the men told me to get on my hands and knees on the floor, I obliged. It took me a while to get into position.  
One man gave me anal instantly and another mouth fucked me. Seconds later they changed my position. The man who previously giving me anal sat down and slowly impaled me on his cock. He started to lift me up and let me slide back down again, he moaned in utter pleasure. He quickly pushed me down onto my back and started to rub his cock in between my breasts. One of the other men knelt next to me and suckled on my left nipple. The third man knelt on my other side and suckled the right nipple. The occasionally nipped. I couldn't take anymore. I was definitely going to pass out. The man who was breast fucking me, ejaculated over my face, neck and chest.

"Right." The Doctor said, "That's enough." Oh thank god. The three men backed away from me, "Just one more thing, Clara." The Doctor smirked. He then approached me and knelt in between my thighs, he spread my folds apart so he could have a better look, "Holy fuck. You turn me on so much." I could sense that the other men were looking at my gaping sex. The Doctor quickly entered me. Oh fuck... No no no. I knew what was going to happen. A quadruple penetration. The three men then pushed their cocks in aswell. They waited for me to orgasm, then they would stop their thrusts.  
I put my fingers on my clit and tried my best to reach climax.   
The four men released inside me as did I. They pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed. They forced me to lick them clean. Once I was finished, I lay on the carpet and looked up. I slowly closed my eyes letting sleep overcome me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit lighter in this chapter. Kind of... well... not really.

Clara's POV 

I opened my eyes slowly. I noticed that I was in my flat in the sitting room. I sighed in pain as I ached all over. I then realised that I was still naked and tied to a wooden chair.

"I told you not to fall asleep." the Doctor muttered approaching me. It hurt even to breath. He stood in front of me and bent down slightly, he then dug a finger deep into me.

I whimpered as I closed my eyes, "Doctor, please stop." He continued to thrust his finger, "Doctor. Please." I was feeling no pleasure. Just pure pain. The Doctor then retracted his finger because sucking it clean. I opened my eyes to see the Doctor looking at me sympathetically.

His eyes looked softer and more caring, "Clara Clara Clara..." he caressed my cheek with his thumb, "Hang on." he said as he went into my bedroom. Moments later he reappeared with some of my sleepwear: light blue bottoms and a black tank top, he placed them on the floor as he knelt in front of me, "My Clara, I am so sorry." He said, untying me from the chair in the process. He helped me lift my arms to put the top on. It took a bit of effort to get the bottoms on, but we managed. He gently picked me up bridal style causing me to groan in pain.

He took me into my bedroom and put me on the bed. He removed his coat and a number of different clothing items before depositing them on a chair. All he was in was his underpants now. He approached the bed. "N-no. Please, Doctor." I just wanted sleep. Nothing more.

"Shh..." He whispered as he lay next to me. He pulled the cover over us and carefully pulled me towards him. I draped my arm over his stomach and he put his arm around my shoulder as he tangled our legs, "Night, Clara. I love you." He muttered.

I said breathlessly as I closed my eyes, "I love you too."

**Five Weeks Later**

Surprisingly, we'd only had sex once within the past five weeks, and it wasn't rough either, it was filled with love. His dark side hadn't shown up either. Thankfully... 

"Right!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Let's take ya home." he said to me as he put some coordinates in. Once we landed, "He we are." he continued to play with the console. I turned to look at the door before my face plastered with utter confusion.

"Erm... Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes?" he questioned as he walked towards me. "Oh..." he muttered, "I don't think that that's supposed to happen..." The doors were... Smaller?

"No shit, Doctor." I grumbled.

He slightly glared at me as we walked over to the doors, he opened one and attempted to exit the TARDIS, I followed him. We managed to get out of the TARDIS. It was a lot shorter than the last time I saw it.

"Doctor..." I sighed, "What are we?"

He groaned, "I don't think that this is right time to be talking about this, Clara." he replied.

"It definitely is the right time. It's now or never." I replied. He walked over to me and roughly pulled me towards him by my waist.

"I thought we've been through this, Clara. I am your master and you what I want you to do. You're kind of like my personal sex toy." He chuckled deeply.

"Is that it?" I whispered.

He placed a hand on my cheek, "Remember when I said 'I'm not your boyfriend'?" I nodded. He continued, "Well I didn't get to finish my sentence... I was going to say: I'm not your boyfriend... yet." He smirked as he softly kissed my lips.

"So... You're my..." I paused.

"Boyfriend?" he said, questioning himself.

I nodded, "I like that."

"I will remain the dominant one, Clara..." he growled into my ear, "That won't be changing anytime soon."

I shivered, "O-Okay."

He ordered me to and see if I could find any information on what caused the TARDIS to shrink.

After searching for a while I found something that could connect to the shrinkage of the TARDIS. I pulled my phone out and called the Doctor, "Hey, I think I've found something. People are missing all over the estate. Do you think there's a connection?" I asked.

"Maybe." he sighed.

I looked around in confusion as I tried to look for the TARDIS, "And where are you exactly?"

"Exactly where I was..." he replied.

"No, you're not. I'm here and I can't see... oh..." I said as I looked down. The TARDIS was... quite small now, "Oh, my God, that is so adorable. Are you in there?"

"Yes I am." he stated. I laughed as the small doors opened as I picked up the TARDIS and put the phone in my pocket, "Stop laughing, this serious." he glared at me through the doors.

"Well I can't help it. How are you going to get out?"

"Plainly I can't. Something is leaching the exterior dimensions." he sighed.

"Aliens?" I guessed.

"Possibly. No, probably. Most definitely yes." he exclaimed. He smirked as he came closer to the doors. I leaned forwards and placed my lips on his, he instantly pushed his tongue into my mouth and caressed mine.

When we pulled away I whispered, "Will you ever be able to get out?"

"Hopefully."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I've managed to get a rough fix on the source of the dimensional leeching." he put his hand through the doors and moved it around, "It's roughly north west. That way." he used his hand to direct me.

"Please don't do that. That's just wrong." I cringed slightly.

"Oh shut up, Clara. You love it." he smiled, "We could experiment with this..."

"Later." I sighed.

"I say when, Clara. You don't have a say in it." he threatened. I quickly nodded in understanding, "Now, listen! You're going to need these." he said, handing me the psychic paper and sonic screwdriver to me through the doors.

"This is an honour. Does this mean I'm you now?"

"No. It does not." he growled, "Kiss me again, Clara. Now." I pushed my mouth onto his. He roughly bit down on my bottom lip before circling the inside of my mouth with his tongue. I let out a moan of pleasure as he pulled away. He then handed me a small piece of metal, "Put this in your ear." he said. I did as he then shut the doors, "Can you hear me?" he asked as I put the TARDIS in my bag.

"Yes." I then felt a light shock in my ear, "Ow! What just happened?"

"Nanotech." he stated, "I just hacked your optic nerve."

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"I see what you see."

I started to walk. I soon got the sonic out and started to spinning and scanning the area.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm dizzy. But nothing useful." he replied.

"You never did tell me your name." the person who I had met earlier said as he walked up to me.

"No time to fraternize." The Doctor started, "Come on, get rid of him. I don't want him to ruin our fun, my Clara." his hot voice flooded into my ear.

"I'm er..." I paused, "I'm the Doctor."

"Don't you dare." the Doctor said.

"Doctor Oswald!" I exclaimed as I raised the sonic screwdriver, "But you can call me Clara."

"I'm Rigsy. So er, what are you a doctor of?" he asked.

"Of lies." the Doctor hissed.

"Well, I'm usually quite vague about that." I chose to ignore the Doctor momentarily. I would probably regret this later, "I think I just picked the title because it makes me sound important."

"Why, Doctor Oswald, you think you are so hilarious. I might have to punish you." he warned. I gulped, "Now could we back to work?" he questioned.

Rigsy had taken me to an apartment, the man who went missing here could have something to do with the TARDIS problem. As Rigsy started to search the room the Doctor muttered, "Shove the sonic inside of you, Clara. I can set the vibration to high from here."

"Wh-What? No!" I whispered, "We're trying to solve this-"

"Don't disobey your master, Clara." he said. I sighed before looking down at the screwdriver in my hand, "Do it. Now." he said with a threatening tone. I turned my back to Rigsy. I cautiously put the screwdriver in my trousers and then into my knickers, it accidentally grazed my clit causing me to stifle a moan.

I looked over my shoulder at Rigsy. He wasn't paying any attention to me as he searched through a variety of different drawers. I looked back down and closed my eyes as I gently pushed the screwdriver into me, "Deeper, Clara. I can tell that you've only put the tip of it in." I groaned quietly as I pushed it deeper, "Half way. Impressive. The full thing, Clara."

"Are you serious?" I whispered, "I won't be able to walk!" I whisper-yelled.

"Listen to your master."

"Yes, master." I whispered as I quickly shoved it up into me, "Oh, shit..." I then removed my hand from my bottoms.

"These are the most intense vibrations you will ever feel, Clara. The positive thing is... they are silent. You just have make sure Rigsy doesn't know that you are heavily aroused." he explained. Heavy vibrations suddenly surged through me.

"Oh, fuck, Doctor..." I moaned quietly.

"Hey, Clara. You okay?" Rigsy asked. I bit my lip as I slowly turned to face him.

"Hm? O-Oh. Yea-Yeah. Perfectly fine. Just er... Ju-Just a bit overwhelmed by all o-of this." I stuttered. Rigsy raised his eyebrow in confusion before deciding to continue searching the apartment.

"Real subtle, Clara." the Doctor chuckled.

We somehow ended up in a house and we were now smashing down a wall with a sledgehammer. I bit my lip hard to stop a series of moans from escaping, "Go on, Clara... moan... you know you want to. Maybe Rigsy here will get turned on by it."

"Err... Can you continue this, R-Rigsy?" I asked, "I need to erm... the Doctor needs to talk to me in private." Rigsy nodded in understanding as he continued to hit the wall with the sledgehammer.

I quickly walked down a hall and headed into a bedroom, I locked the door behind me. I quickly shut the curtains before dropping my trousers and knickers, I pulled the screwdriver out of me, "Fucking hell." I exclaimed as I looked at the screwdriver, it was sticky and shiny. I had had about four orgasms since I put that in me, I was on the verge of having another one.

"Put the Tardis on the bed." he ordered. I tossed the screwdriver onto a dresser. I took my bag off and took the TARDIS out of it and I put it on the bed, "Now lay on your back on the bed with the Tardis in between your thighs." The TARDIS doors then opened and I quickly got onto the bed. The TARDIS watched wedged in between my thighs. The Doctor's tongue quickly darted out of the doors and attacked my clit.

"Doctor!" I moaned.

"Don't want Rigsy to hear you. Do you, Clara?" he teased. 

"Clara?! Quick! I think there's something wrong with PC Forrest!" Rigsy's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Oh, fuck." I whispered. I then shouted, "Oh er... yeah! Just a second, the Doctor's still you know... talking to me with that tongue of his."

"Oh. Clever use of the words, darling." he then stopped and pulled his tongue away, "But maybe it would be best if you went and checked."

"Are you serious?" I whispered, "You are such a bloody tease." he chuckled before his mouth latched onto my clit causing me to instantly orgasm.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better." I confirmed with a loud sigh.

"Now. Go and clean the screwdriver..." he muttered. I stood up and picked up the screwdriver, he handed me a piece of tissue through the doors, "Clean it with this." I cleaned it all until it was no longer sticky, I then headed over to the bin to put the tissue in it, "Hey. What do you think you're doing?" he said, "Eat. It." he commanded.

"N-no." I replied.

"Clara. You better eat it. Right now." he said. I slowly put the tissue into my mouth. Sensation jolted through me as I tasted my own cum, "Good. Now swallow it." I took a deep breath before heavily swallowing. I coughed harshly as it somehow managed to slide down my throat. He smirked in response.

"Clara!" Rigsy called once more.

"Y-yeah. Coming!" I replied. I quickly put my clothes back on, "God I hate you sometimes." I said to the Doctor as I put the TARDIS in my bag.

He chuckled, "No you don't."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Clara's POV

Rigsy and I were currently swinging from the ceiling, trying to avoid the creatures that were in the walls. My phone started to ring and without looking at the caller ID I automatically answered it.

"Clara. Come back to me, I am so much better than the Doctor, I can promise you that." Danny pleaded.

"Er, Danny! Now is really not the right time to be talking about this!"

"Put the phone down on him, now." the Doctor's rough voice said into my ear. I quickly obeyed and returned my phone to my pocket.

"Can you stop talking to your boyfriend and deal with the problem!" Rigsy exclaimed.

"Danny is NOT my boyfriend!" I replied.

"Tell him that you belong to the Doctor, Clara..." the Doctor groaned.

"I-I belong to the Doctor." I told him as I started to swing heavily. I used the sonic screwdriver and seconds later we crashed through the window.  
I soon began to follow Rigsy.

"When you say 'belong'... what do you mean exactly?" Rigsy asked.

"Now is really not the right time to be talking about this Rigsy... Monsters, ya know?"

"O...kay." Rigsy said, cautiously.

 **TIME SKIP (to when the TARDIS is full size once again)** "Well, it was LOVELY to meet you, Rigsy..." the Doctor started, "But we have places to be." he said as he pulled me into the TARDIS. Once we were inside he quickly slammed the doors and sent us into the vortex. He then turned to look at me with that darkness in his eyes. He walked towards me and pulled me towards him by my waist, he whispered into my ear, "When you were on the train I REALLY wanted to tell you to slide yourself onto one of the levers. But sadly... you couldn't hear me." He then quickly and suddenly lowered my trousers and knickers in one swift motion. He then removed my coat as he dug a finger inside me. I bit on my lip to stop the endless stream of moans that were to come, "Already wet. Perfect." he mumbled. He lifted me up and turned before sliding me down onto one of the levers on the console, it instantly filled me.

"Oh, fuck, Doctor." I breathed as I felt the freezing cold metal inside me. He leaned forwards and started to kiss and bite the hollow of my throat. His hand then trailed down and he managed to grip onto the lever, he slowly pulled it backwards and forwards causing immense pain and pleasure.

"Do you ever feel that pain in your anus, Clara?" he asked.

"God, all the fucking time." I replied.

"Do you want to know why it hurts?" he questioned as he moved his hand down and started to rub my clit. I nodded quickly, "It's because.... there's an anal bead stuck right up there."

"Th-that's why I've been struggling to go toilet." I said as I tightened my walls around the lever. He started to rub my clit faster and faster. My mouth slightly hung open, I couldn't speak.

"We're going to have to get it out, Clara..." he said, "But first... I rummaged through your mind earlier and found out that you... have a kink."

"N-No. I d-dooon't." I moaned as I spoke, orgasm finally arriving. He lifted me off the lever and then motioned down towards my trousers and knickers, subtly telling me to put them back on as he backed away slightly. I weakly bent down and put the clothes back on, "A-And what 'kink' do I supposedly h-have?" I breathed out as I leaned against the console.

He folded his arms, "Why don't you tell me?" he questioned. He then smirked as I bit my lip, "Come on, Clara. I already know so you might as well tell me." The Doctor took a step towards me and cupped my cheeks with his hands before softly placing his lips on mine. Seconds later he pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against mine, he whispered, "You are dying just to call me 'daddy' in the bedroom aren't you, Clara?" I gulped audibly as my hands tightened on the console. I slowly nodded. He pecked me on the lips once more, "Maybe later!" he exclaimed as he quickly went to the other side of the console, pulling various levers as he went.

"L-Later?" I asked as I turned to looked at him.

He nodded, "Yes! Later! You have a school trip to prepare for if I remember correctly." the TARDIS soon travelling back to my flat. I pouted at him as he walked back over to me, he put a hand on my cheek, "Don't pout." he started, "Otherwise I will make you wait even longer. We will get that bead out later too."

I sighed, "Fine!" I walked past him towards the doors. I placed my hand on the door as I looked over my shoulder back at the Doctor, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you, too." I exited the TARDIS and I found myself in my flat. I looked at the clock and it read 8:20am. I had to leave soon, the coach was leaving the school at 9:30.


End file.
